injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue: Superman interrogates Lex Luthor/Batman kills Lex Luthor
Here is the prologue and how Batman kills Lex Luthor in Vengeance: Men Among Us. "I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes. Some much like our own... But for one or two instances, exactly the same." -Lex Luthor. (The scene opens up in the Vengeance Universe, where we see the Gotham Live logo destroyed, but as we zoom out, we see the entire city of Gotham in ruins with the headline "GOTHAM DESTROYED - MILLIONS DEAD". This screen was shown inside Metropolis Police Department, where everybody is in shock, panic, or in disarray in slow motion. We then hear laughing as we zoom in on a door) (we see Lex Luthor being sat down on a chair at an interrogation table) Superman:(slams his fist on the table) The nuke! Where did you get it, Luthor?! Lex Luthor: Why? You want one?(Jeers) Copy alien. (in rage, Superman lunges at him, but something blows down the back wall) Lex Luthor:(chuckles) Right on time. (Batman steps forth, having gotten out of the Batwing and setting it to autopilot, rage is clear as day in his eyes) Batman: Get away from him! Superman:(trying to calm him down) I'm handling this, Bruce. (Batman walks up to the table, throws it aisde, then grabs Luthor by the collar, and slams him against the interrogation window) Batman: You drugged me! Made me-(calms down a little) Jim... Alfred... Talia.... My son.... Lex Luthor: First your parents, now all of Gotham. The people you love tend to really die around you, don't they, Bruce? No matter how far you try to stay away from them. Batman:(raises his fist to punch him) Superman: Batman, don't! Batman:(punches the interrogation window instead) Lex Luthor: Hmmm.(Puts his hand on his shoulder) You see, that's why I like you, Bruce. You're much more easily snapped than Clark. Batman:(throws him across the room, breaking the table) Lex Luthor:(gets up and pops his back as Batman slowly walked towards him) You think you can ever have a family like the rest of us? That locking me up will somehow scientifically reform me? And they'll be safe? (he grabs a chair and sit down) Lex Luthor: So big, yet so dumb at the same time. Batman:(slowly starts walking towards him again) Lex Luthor: Now run along, so my lawyers can bail me out of this place again. You see, I have many plans to top this event. Batman:(finally broken, he grabs him by the neck) Superman: That's enough! Batman:(pushes him back then presses a few buttons) (the Batwing shoots a grappling hook laced with Kryptonite that restrains him) Batman:(turns his head back to them) Lex Luthor:(weakly) I know it's soon, but... Think you'll ever find love in your heart again? Perhaps... Perhaps you will not accidentally murder your next family. Batman:(in rage, pulls out a razor sharp batarang) Superman:(watches in horror) Batman:(stabs Luthor to death, then brings it upwards to his neck) (as Luthor drops to the ground and the Batwing releases Superman, the Man of Steel realizes one thing... That this was the beginning. Luthor was gone. And so was the man he knew) (over time, Batman kidnapped the president of Bialya with help from Catwoman. When Mirror Master kidnapped Damian on orders from the US President, Catwoman recruited Kid Flash, Black Lightning, Nightwing, Huntress, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Captain Atom, Starfire, Guy Gardner, and Hawkman into their cause. After a battle above Atlantis resulted in Batman (with use of a Mega Power Suit), Catwoman (with a similar suit), Guy Gardner, and Black Lightning dropping the underwater city onto the Sahara Desert, Flash and Shazam quit the Justice League out of anger (Billy was interviewing people on what they thought of Batman's movement, and both he and Shazam agreed that Batman was in the wrong), and the Teen Titans to become divided among themselves with Supergirl, Aqualad, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and Wonder Girl leaving the team) (Superman and Powergirl are flying to Stryker's Island to intercept Batman and his followers from pulling it's criminals out) Powergirl: I don't get it, so what if Batman is pulling those animals out of Stryker's, they're the worst of the worst. Superman: I'm worried he's going to kill them Karen Powergirl: Ha, sounds like he'd be doing us and the world a favour Superman: killing people isn't justice ! Bruce can't see that, he's letting his emotions cloud his judgment Powergirl: Yeah and what if Luthor had killed me or Kara ? Would you do the same ? (Awkward silence between the two) Powergirl: Thought you'd say that Kal Superman: Karen I know how it sounds and I get that you're conflicted but what Bruce is doing is against what we are meant to do, In have to remind him that we have that line for a reason and he needs to remember before it's to late. (Karen ignores Kal as they get closer to the Island) Superman: Supergirl should meet us there (All of a sudden, the two start to feel their powers slipping away, they steady themselves, Zatanna appears through a portal and shoots a fire spell at the two, Karen lands on the nearest building while superman drops down to meet Zatanna) Superman: A warning shot Zatanna ? Zatanna: I don't wanna have to hurt you Clark, not unless you leave me no choice Superman: You have to realise this is wrong ! Zatanna: My parents were in Gotham Clark ! They're gone ! Taken away by that monster that you refused to put down, if we do this, that wont ever happen again Superman: I'm sorry, I'm so deeply sorry but it's not a blank cheque, and I can't allow you and the others to fall down this path (After a battle on Stryker's Island resulted in Supergirl's death at the hands of Powergirl, the US president gave Superman and Wonder Woman a file on people who had not yet joined Batman for their own reasons. These people included Shazam, Star Sapphire, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Raven, Superboy, Cyborg, and Aquaman. These heroes went on to found the Insurgency Justice League) (After it was discovered that Miss Martian had replaced Hawkman, Batman burned her, causing her to drop into the ocean, presumably dying. This event caused Martian Manhunter to leave Earth in grief at the death of his only family) (When the Insurgency Justice League went to retrieve a nano-tech pill that gave people Kryptonian strength and endurance, Superman, Wonder Woman, Star Sapphire, Cyborg, and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) to went to retrieve. The heroes began to think about retreating when they found Damian and Alfred visiting the Batcave. Superman's distraction failed, forcing the Insurgency Justice League to retreat while Cyborg and Batman battled it out and Hal was forced to stay behind to keep the Batcave from collapsing on top of him, Damian, and Alfred. As Cyborg was about to finish the Dark Knight off, Catwoman arrived and clawed at his missiles, forcing him to take Batman (who was thankfully wearing his space suit) outside the atmosphere to in a last ditch attempt to kill him and avoid accidentally creating a huge crater that would accidentally kill Hal, Damian, and Alfred. Cyborg died, Catwoman (who was also wearing a space suit and pursuing him) was injured, but Batman lived. He then went back to he Batcave. Thinking he was attacking his son and father figure, Batman pulverized Hal to death, making his ring fly off to find a new wielder, but not before commanding it to drop the pill off for Superman) (we see Superman teleport to the Fortress of Solitude) (He places the pill on a plate to be analyzed) (just then a voice speaks on the computer) Voice: ... He's coming... (Static)... He's coming... Superman (Insurgency):(shocked someone hacked his system) Who is this? How did-? (a figure appears on the screen, but it is distorted) Figure: Leave now! Superman (Insurgency):(sees the process is only at 6%) I can't. It's not ready yet. Figure: He's coming! Superman (Insurgency):(hears Batman's arrival) No. He's not. (We see Batman arrive in his Power Suit) Superman (Insurgency):(without looking at him) He's here. Batman (Regime): I took away all the madmen of Metropolis. But I left the original. And like them, like all of your insane reflections, you'd see this world burn. Superman (Insurgency):(sees the process is only 18% percent complete) You're delusional, Bruce. Batman (Regime):(grabs him by the collar) Superman (Insurgency):(grunts) Batman (Regime):(with rage in his eyes) Be careful of how you speak to me. Superman (Insurgency):(sees the process is only 26% complete) Why are you here? Batman (Regime): I'm here to put an end to this. Superman (Insurgency): No you're not. If you wanted to kill me, I'd be dead. You could've used some Kryptonite and sent me into space. Is that Hal's you're covered in? Batman (Regime):(trying to look for an excuse) He- Superman (Insurgency):(interrupts him) Was the most ethical and compassionate friend we had, and one of the greatest Green Lanterns Earth had to offer. Go on, justify Hal's death. I'll call Carol and you can tell her why he had to die for the greater good.(sees the process is only 37% complete) I know why you're here, Bruce. I've seen this before. You think I can stop you. And somewhere, deep down, you want me to. Batman (Regime):(throws him) STOP TALKING!!! Superman (Insurgency):(hits the wall with a grunt)(gets up and groans) That would be easier, wouldn't it? If I stopped talking. If I came at you fast and hit you over and over again. If I tore off that metal suit so that you could feel pain.(sees the process is 54% complete) I'm sorry to disappoint you with this anticlimax, but I'm not going to do it, Bruce. I'm not going to fight you. I don't think I can beat you without killing you. And I'm not like you.(presses a button) I'm not a murderer. (A video of Bruce and Talia's official wedding day plays) Bruce Wayne:(on screen) I, Bruce Wayne, do solemnly swear, to love and to cherish you, to honor and protect you, in sickness and in health, until the end of time. Preacher:(on screen) You may kiss the bride. (as they kiss, Regime Batman has rage as clear as day in his eyes) Batman (Regime): Stop it. Superman (Insurgency):(off screen) Honor and protect. Batman (Regime):(turns around to see he is gone) You can't hide from me. I won't play your games, Clark! Superman (Insurgency):(off screen) You failed to protect her.(sees the process is 83% complete) Batman (Regime): I failed?! You failed! You failed everyone! Superman (Insurgency):(off screen) And honor? Do you truly believe you're honoring Talia? Do you think this is what she would want? Batman (Regime): I'm doing this for her! (We then see Clark is hiding behind a higher Crystal) Superman (Insurgency): No. You stopped doing things for Talia the moment she died. You lost your connection to us, you lost your humanity, when you lost them. Batman (Regime): I'm done with being lectured, Clark. It's time to stop hiding behind the light. Superman (Insurgency):(sees the process is 93% complete; pulls out a sonic device) You're right. It's time to even things up.(activates and drops it) (It emits a sonic sound that stuns Bruce) (Many drones attack him as Insurgency Superman flies down, heading for the analysis plate) Superman (Insurgency):(sees the process is 96% complete) Batman (Regime):(fires dual flame throwers at the drones, destroying them) Superman (Insurgency):(runs for the pill and reaches for it; sees the process is 99% complete and almost done) Batman (Regime):(grabs his wrist) No. Superman (Insurgency):(looks at him in shock) Batman (Regime):(rips off his battle helmet) You're right. I'm not here to kill you, Clark. But I can't have you in a position where you can hurt me or the world anymore.(raises him high over his head) Superman (Insurgency):(struggling) Bruce, don't! Bru- Batman (Regime):(brings him down on his knee, breaking his back) Superman (Insurgency):(yells in pain) Batman (Regime):(drops him and begins walking away) I'm sorry. You're just too dangerous, Clark. Superman (Insurgency):(looks up and sees the screen says ANALYSIS COMPLETE. UPLOADING TO REMOTE SERVER; tries to get up) You... Batman (Regime):(turns around) Don't try to get up. You can't. Two of your lumbar vertebrae are cracked. Can't say I'm surprised you're conscious. I'm putting you away with the rest of the monsters from Metropolis. Accept it. Superman (Insurgency):(groans as he continues trying to get up) Batman (Regime):(walks over to him) Stay - down.(pushes him back down with his foot) Superman (Insurgency):(grunts in pain)(groans) Batman (Regime): It's over, Clark. Stop trying to fight me. Superman (Insurgency):(weakly) Wasn't... Trying to fight you... Was trying to distract you... Batman (Regime):(turns around) What?(shocked to see the process is complete) What did you do? Superman (Insurgency):(smiles) I gave us a chance. We can synthesize it now. We can stand up to you now. Batman (Regime):(pushes him down) Where did it upload? Who has access to it?(pushes down on his back hard) Superman (Insurgency):(grunts in pain) Batman (Regime): TELL ME! Superman (Insurgency): No matter what you tell yourself in the future, I want you to remember this moment. When you resorted to torture for the greater good. Batman (Regime):(shocked) I - I didn't mean to- Superman (Insurgency):(unsurprised) No. Of course not. It's always someone else's fault, isn't it? It make it so much easier to justify your own atrocities. You're not a hero. You're just another thug! (A hand suddenly touches Batman's shoulder) ???: Bruce. (he turns around to see Lois there) Batman (Regime):(shocked) Lois. (but he fails to notice the pill is missing) (suddenly, Lois headbutts him) (Bruce falls over with a bloody nose) Lois Lane: I am very disappointed with you.(stomps on him) No more. Do you hear me?!(punches him) YOU DON'T GET TO HURT MY FAMILY ANYMORE!!!(punches him again)(wipes her hands off and heads over to Clark) Superman (Insurgency): Lois? Lois Lane:(bends down) Easy, Clark. I've got you. I'm sorry. This is going to hurt a little.(picks him up) Superman (Insurgency):(groans) What about-? (she carries him over to the teleporter) Lois Lane: We have everything we need, honey. (they get teleported out of the Fortress just as Bruce gets back up) Lois Lane: There's nothing worth saving here. (Vengeance: Men Among Us) Category:Prologues